fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Stortalak
"The Collosal Dragon corpse harvesting remains of death monsters or sometimes even killing them" Stortalak is an elder dragon many belived it to be the elder dragon that lies in the under world. it can only be fought in g-rank Physiology Stortalak has a body simmilair to raviente and dalamadur. it's scales are black on the top and grey/silverish on the bottom. it head mostly resemble's that of a king cobra but it it's head is not as smooth as a king cobra and it has several large spikes and horns on its head and along side body. Behavior it is extremely agressive and when something dares to enter their territory it will first warn them with a roar if they dont run away it will quickly bite at the foe and then grabbing it with its massive claws and slamming them on the ground. most monsters after that retreat. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - 'Legend' Behavior Towards Other Monsters They will try and hunt down everything that it sees even the mighty fatalis. Tracks Rotten Flesh on ground and on body massive claw marks on ground Specific Locale Interactions it has no special locale interaction Special Behaviors it has no special behaviors Cutscenes The hunters enter the first area of the sinister island nothing seems of until the hunters hear a roar of a fatalis it then swoops down at the hunters the hunters have a short fight when suddenly the ground starts to shake heavily then a giant claw bursts through the ground grabbing the fatalis the ground starts to shake even more until a giant snake is visible. it is a stortalak. the stortalalk then roars down at the hunters and it throws the fatalis at them the hunters just barely dodge's and the fatalis lies there dead. the hunters look up at the stortalak and it then roars at the hunter. end of cutscene Abilities It can leave trails of tar behind just like gogmazios however unlike gogmazios it wont explode. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: (only in final phase) It's spikes and horns on it's head glow and it huffs black smoke *Tired State: It doesn't get tired Mounts It cannot be mounted but you can walk on it's back to attack it's main weak spot Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy Order:Chorda SubOrder: Serpentes InfaOrder: Elder Dragon Family: Stortalak *Habitat Range It's only known habitat is the sinister island *Biological Adaptations It's body resemble's that of most snakes but it's head resemble's that of a cobra but is not as smooth. it has 2 extremely large arms to grab onto prey or hunters. *Behavior it is extremely agressive attacking anything that even dares coming near. they bring down even the mighty fatalis Attacks Claw slam bite Tar laser Triple tar laser bone drop: it will shake its body dropping several bones on the field. roar: it will roar causing several dark meteors to fall down Boulder toss: it will stick it's claws into the ground then it throws a giant boulder Tail Slam Acid Geyser: it will slam both claws onto the ground creating several acidic geyser's Exploding Boulder: it will throw a boulder with blue particle effects on it(it can explode in mid battle) Suprise jaw of death: it will dig under ground then the ground begins to shake and then it quickly bursts from the ground snapping its jaws shut. Monster toss: it will fake another monsters call and depending on the roar it will then grab the monster and then trows it at the hunters Blinding strike: it will rattle it's tail and it then slams it's tail down causing blindness phase 2 this phase always starts with the acidic geyser attack acidic beam Meteor throw: it will call for a meteor but instead of the meteor hitting the ground stortalak will instead grab the meteor and throw it at the hunters Draconic breath: it will first dig underground and then quickly bursting from the ground then spitting a dragon element beam and slowly turns around Tar Whirlwind: it will shake it's body dropping tar on the ground and it then quickly swipes it's tail causing a whirlwind for a short amount of time and it sends tar flying everywhere Toss: it will quickly swipe it's claws if the hunter is hit it will grab the hunter and it will then throw them across the map quick tail swipe Quadruple bite meteor shower: it will roar causing a meteor shower phase 3 the area turns darker and it can now become enraged Dragon Meteor shower: instead of regular meteors it now causes Piercing tar beam: it's beam now pierces through the ground giant acid pool: it will spit an acid pool that causes constant damage Roar of terror and death: it will slither around the area and then it quickly digs under ground and then bursts from the ground roaring causing a giant commet to summon and fall down enraged all of its attacks are enhanced Mega Tornado: it will slither extremely fast in circles and creates a tornado Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts head twice first some scars apear and then part of his left horn is chiped Tail Back: spikes will be broken claws: part's of it's claws are broken Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * body = ✖ (★) * Head = ★★★ (X) * Claws = ★ * Tail = ★★ * chest = X (★★★) Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = X *Earth = ★ *Wind = X Status Effectiveness *Poison = X *Sleep = X *Paralysis = X *Blast = X *Stun = X *Blind = X Shiny Item Drops Meteor rocks Material Items Head broken= Rotten Horn Claws broken= rotten Claws back broken Slinger Ammo Piercing pods Equipment WIP Carves WIP quests Event Quests Interactions With Other Monsters It will throw monsters at the hunters With (insertmonsterhere) Turf War it has no turf war Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) it can only be affected with the arch tempered status. bgm Phase 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsdSAzYfUnk&t=22s Phase 2:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lxBcxWhqtc Phase 3:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTNfuztCMgM Notes Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:First-Class Elder Category:Giant Monster Category:Articles under construction Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Tarred Monster